Magic Of Shazam
by Kid Zatanna
Summary: I had posted this story on another site, but this version has some changes. A variation of Zatanna's origin.


THE MAGIC OF SHAZAM

(An Elseworld Tale)

Fanfic by Kid Zatanna

This fanfic is done for entertainment only, not profit. It uses charicters owned by DC Comics/Warner Communications without permission.

A small crowd was gathered in the parking lot of a drug store watching a street performer. The young lady had gotten permission to do her magic act here after she had convinced the manager that it would be good publisity for the place.

"...you then produce the marble that had been 'palmed' and drop it into the glass," she explaned as the people clapped. "Now when you practice this trick, you may drop the marble at first. So I recomend that you use TWO marbles." She added, produceing two MORE balls to the audience's delight!

A smile danced across her lips; her father had taught her two rules of stage magic: be a good sport by involveing the audience and when they expect you to pull a rabbit from your hat, pull out a _German Shepard_! A drop of rain fell on her hand and the black-haired teen frowned at the sky.

"That concludes today's performance, ladies and gentlemen," she bowed. "Thank you for comming!"

They drifted away, some pauseing to say something nice or to leave a tip. As she packed her props, Anna Zatara shook the tip can and sighed. The coins rattled, unhindered by paper money. Well at least no one had tried to steal it this time. She didn't mind too much, it was a good life and there were worse ways to earn a liveing. But she still had regrets.

More than a year ago, her father, John and mother, Sindella, had died in a car accident, leaveing her in the care of the family friend "uncle" Dudley Batson. But the courts had decided that since he was a batchelor with no regular job, he was not a suitable surrogate parent. "As if there were something WRONG with being a Party-Performer," Anna thought.

Handed from one foster home to another, she ran away to make her way on the street. Fortuneatly Anna had been taken in by the Sloane family and alowed to live in the back room of their pizza parlor for token rent and after-hours janitor work. Jeff even helped her get jobs performing at malls and openings of hamburger stands! But that was on a _good _day. Anna's last good day was when she had found and altered the tuxedo and top-hat she wore in her act.

"Next year...next year," she thought, trotting through the light rain. "I'll be a legal adult and will be able to claim my estate and no one will tell me how to run my life!"

Stoping at a cross-walk she _FELT _"something". Looking around, Anna saw a man in black twenty feet behind her, his face obscured by a wide-brimmed hat. He raised his hand to make a "come here" gesture and walked away.

Her short time on the street and sixth scence had taught her to spot and avoid both social workers and pimps, but there was something differnt about this man. A cop? No...she couldn't tell why, but she felt that he was OK. She followed.

It was odd, Anna would slow down or speed up, but the man still remained twenty paces ahead of her! He never looked back, but seemed satisfied that she was there. The man in black stopped at the entrance to a public bomb shelter, abandoned in the eightys. He effortlessly opened the rusty steel door and motioned her inside. The raven-haired magician hurried past him and spun around in case he tried something. But he was GONE! Vanished!

Clutching the case that represented her legacy, Anna went forward. The place was strange; it looked more like a _temple _than a bomb shelter. It was decorated in an odd (But tasteful) mix of Greko-Roman, Egyptian, Arabian and Chinese decor. Along the hallway were statues of the Seven Deadly Sins. She entered a large, well-lit room where a very old man sat.

"Welcome Anna Zatara," He said with more energy than one would expect from his ancient form. "Your comming has been foretold and tonight you shall recive you heritage."

Anna looked about her before placeing her case on the floor and takeing a step forward.

"You have me at a slight disadvantage, sir. May I ask to whom I am speaking?"

"Through the centurys I have been known by many names. But as the keeper of the legacy, I am called 'Shazam'."

Thunder was heard outside when he spoke his name and the lights flashed for an instant. The girl was tempted to say "Nice special effects", but was too polite.

"How do you know me?"

"I know OF you. I have watched you from afar, waiting for the time when you will take your place amoung the greats. That time is now; the planets and stars are in their positions, now you will become the champion!"

"The 'champion'?", she repeted, puzzled. "You mean like a superhero?"

"Yes. But yours is a greater legacy. One that goes back many centurys." He rose and opened a curtan on the wall, motioning Anna to his side. "Here are your predicessors: the great magicians of history."

The magician read the names: "Sindella, Houdini, Adams, Zatara, Ali and Moses".

"All of these fought the good fight, useing magic for just causes. The deaths of your parents compleated the magic chain, needing only the proper celestrial alignment to complete the spell."

"My father and mother were stage magicians," She interupted, backing away. "Not superheros!"

"Good performers, better heros," He smiled. "Are there not certain instances that cannot be explaned by what is laughingly called _'normal' _means? Are there not many incidents in your past that make you wonder about the existance of _genuine magic_?_" _ Try as she might, Anna could not argue. "All the powers of your predicessors shall be yours when you invoke their names. It is time for you to take up the gauntlet flung down by the forces of evil! Speak my name!"

There was _SOMETHING. _She could feel it. In the back of her mind she _KNEW. _And there was something else...voices?...telling her to believe.

Mother? Father?

"SHAZAM!"

There was a crash of thunder and a flash of light. In the place of the teen street performer stood an elegant, graceful lady in her early twentys! With a wave of his hand, Shazam uncovered a mirror so that his new pupil could see herself. Anna admired the costume. She wore a blue, white and black body suit with bell sleeves and a high collar. A white cape was held at her throat by a brooch made from a ruby surrounded by eight pearls. she noted with approveal that her thigh-high boots had fashionable (But comfortable) 3 1/2 inch heels. The old wizard broke into her thoughts.

"You are now ZATANNA, the magician!"

THE NEXT DAY...

...A judge was looking at some blank papers and index cards. Before him stood Zatanna and Anna Zatara.

"Yes," he muttered. "These documents and photographs certainly establish your relation to your niece, Ms Zatara. May I ask why you haven't come forward before now?"

"I was on a retreat in Asia and the Pacific, for personal and religious reasons. It was only a couple of weeks ago that I learned of my the deaths of my brother and sister-in-law. I wanted to locate my niece before aplying for custody."

"I see. Well if there are no other matters to bring up in this case," He announced, placeing the papers into a large envelope. "I hereby pronounce Ms Zatanna Zatara the sole guardian of Anna Zatara. Next case."

"Thank you, your honor," Said the Raven haired heroine as she took the illusion-charged papers.

Outside she looked around. Satisfyed that no one was observing her, she waved her hand at "her niece".

"Egami fo Anna Arataz hsinav! MAZAHS! Now THAT was a performance!" She chuckled after Anna had returned to her young self.

A BEGINING


End file.
